Welcome to Fan Music
by Little M1
Summary: Early 1970's tragedy strikes; Transfiguration class has been canceled. Instead our friends learn a little about what could happen to them in the near future. Will listening to this change the future? God, we hope so.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is co-written by Spottedmask12. We don't own any of the characters or songs. We are not J.K Rowling. Waaaaa!**

Ch.1

**Gryffindor and Slytherin Transfiguration class: **

It was a normal day in Transfiguration class. McGonagall was boring the class as she talked about animagus when suddenly a bright light sliced through the room and Professor McGonagall had disappeared. In her place were a projector and a screen as well as Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black, and Albus Dumbledore.

Everybody screamed as words appeared in bright purple on the screen. Bellatrix read, "Welcome to the future music of what is to occur in your near future. If you want to continue listen, if you don't you are still listening. There is a list of rules. Rule 1: Judge everyone at the end. Rule 2: Be nice or else. Rule 3: No magic can be used in this room, and if you try to your wand will disappear. You have been warned. Now sit back and enjoy the music of the future. Have fun!"

Everyone gulped worriedly and then the music started.

**House Song by Ministry of Magic**

_I'm a Ravenclaw _

_I like to read books _

_When I cast spells _

_They're off the frickin' hook_

James looked utterly confused but refrained from commenting. Sirius had no issue yelling "What the fuck!"

_I'm a Gryffindor_

_I'll fly with my friends_

_We'll never back down _

_And fight to the end_

All of the Gryffindors yelled, "Got that right!" The Slytherins just sneered.

_I'm a Slytherin_

_I am very rich_

_I'll go on a date _

_With whoever gets the snitch_

To say the Slytherins objected was a little bit of an understatement.

_I'm a Hufflepuff _

_Just stayin' relaxed_

_Gimme drinks and friends_

_No feuds we got tact_

Sirius yelled, "Any Hufflepuff supporters in the room. No, oh alright." He sat down with an exaggerated huff and everyone looked at him strangely.

_[Speaking]_

_(Slytherin): Ew, who brought the Hufflepuff?_

Sirius stood up indignantly and said, "Hey! Be nice."

_(Hufflepuff): Hey, I'm just trying to have a good time over here._

"Go Huffle!" Sirius cheered.

James looked over at Remus, "I think he's finally cracked."

The look Remus gave said _Finally when was he ever sane?_

_Have a good time_

_A good time_

_I'm a Ravenclaw _

_I got wit beyond measure_

_I can catch a snitch _

_like it's caught up in a tether_

Both houses yelled, "When has that ever happened?"

_I'm a Slytherin_

_The house of the snake_

_Come get in my way _

_And get tossed in the lake_

Sirius and James snorted, "You can't compete with Gryffindor awesomeness."

Lilly glared at them even though she was no longer friends with Severus.

_I'm a Gryffindor _

_And we own the sky_

_Yeah, we always win _

_With our rally cry_

"We have a rally cry?! I didn't know that. Why wasn't I informed of this? I am a chaser on the team!" Frank cried.

"Don't worry Frank, I never knew either." James consoled his friend.

_I'm a Slytherin_

_The top of my class_

_If you disagree_

_I'll kick your Muggle ass_

"Well that's not nice to say!" Lilly said, "I don't say that if you disagree with me I'll kick you in the rear."

_[Speaking]_

_(Alex): Uh, Alan, do you even know what Harry Potter is?_

_(Alan): Well, I haven't read the books, but I've seen all the movies!_

Everyone asked, "Who's Harry Potter?!"  
"James, did you do something I need to know of," Sirius asked seriously.

James turned bright red and mumbled something no one could hear as the song continued on.

_Let's beat him up_

_Let's beat him up_

"Why would you beat someone for that?" Alice asked.

All the Slytherins refrained from sneering though Bellatrix just barely.

_I'm a Slytherin _

_A big fan of Snape _

"What the fuck!" The Slytherins and everyone else for the matter were confused especially Severus.

_If it's a MoM album _

_We have to say Snape_

"Why is Severus so important?" Regulus asked

_I'm a Hufflepuff _

_We're true to the end._

_United we stand _

_So I'll stand with my friends_

"Puffles! Puffles!" Sirius cheered.

_I'm a Gryffindor _

_Aas brave as the come_

_And my namesake sword_

_Will get the job done._

"Cool! I call the sword!" Peter yelled.

_I'm a Ravenclaw_

_My brain is super fast_

_Like Sheldon Cooper_

"Who is Sheldon Cooper?" Frank asked.

"He's probably a muggle," Bellatrix sneered.

_But not a total ass._

_[Speaking]_

_(Luke): So who's this Sheldon Cooper guy, anyway, Aaron?_

_(Aaron): He's from the show The Big Bang Theory._

_You're out of the band._

_He's no Spock_

_I don't want to go_

"Well that's the end of that song," Professor Dumbledore, who everyone forgot was there, commented, "Are we ready for the next one?"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone yelled, but the screen had a mind of its own and started to play another song.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors' Note: Sorry for not updating last weekend. Spottedmask was sick and I had a funeral to go to. We will try to update more frequently. Enjoy the chapter! ****J**

Ch. 2

On the screen the words "Love Song for Professor Lupin" appeared. "Oooooooooh! Moony becomes a Professor!" Sirius nearly squealed.

Moony held his ears at the high pitch and said, "Why would Dumbledore let me be a Professor, and why is this a love song?!"

"Well of course it's a love song, you're hot, Remmy!" Sirius exclaimed and Remus became bright red. Everyone else ignored them as the song began to play.

_Sigh*_

_Professor Lupin_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_Professor Lupin_

_La-la-la_

"You know they're calling him Professor Lupin. That means they are his students," Lilly noted.

Remus paled, "I am not a PEDOPHILE!"

_[CHORUS]_

_I want to tell you about_

_A little secret_

_Professor Lupin_

"Oooooooh, I wonder what it is," Sirius giggled. Remus paled even more.

_I'm sure that Dumbledore_

_Wouldn't approve_

"No, really?" Bellatrix sneered.

_Now I can see why_

_They sacked the other Dark Arts teachers_

_You know it kind of makes sense_

"Cool! Remmy the dark arts teacher! I bet the kids can slack off in his class!" Sirius exclaimed. Without looking away from the screen, Remus slapped him on the head, and James laughed at Sirius' hurt expression.

_[VERSE 1]_

_First we had Quirrel_

"Isn't he that shy Ravenclaw in the year ahead of us?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, he is," Remus answered.

_But he was out of his mind_

_Out of his, out of his mind_

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.

_Lockhart was next_

"Wait, that idiot Slytherin was teaching? Those poor students," Remus shook sympathetically. The Slytherins were angry that they couldn't disagree.

_I guess he wrote some dumb books_

"He can write?" James asked looking shocked. The Slytherins glared.

_I never, I never read them_

_[CHORUS]_

_I want to tell you about_

_A little secret_

_Professor Lupin_

"TELL US ALREADY!" Sirius screamed.

_I'm sure that Dumbledore_

_Wouldn't approve_

_Now I can see why_

_They sacked the other Dark Arts teachers_

_You know it kind of makes sense_

_[VERSE 2]_

_I remember Moody_

_Who wasn't Moody at all_

_He was just, he was just Crouch_

_(Junior!)_

"Wait, what's going on? I'm confused!" Frank said.

"Don't worry we all are," James assured him.

"There's a second Crouch?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, he's in Ravenclaw. He's a year younger than us," Remus replied.

_Who'd forget Umbridge_

_That mean old inquisitor_

_I was so glad when she left_

"Dumbledore let the Toad teach?" James sounded angry.

"The Toad?" Lilly asked sounding confused and disgusted.

"She's a third year Hufflepuff that looks like a toad, and she's arrogantly annoying," James explained.

_That year was Snape_

_He wanted that job so bad_

_Go back to, go back to Potions_

"Dumbledore let Severus teach? Did he want the kids to die?" Regulus whispered to Lucius.

Lucius laughed, "Yeah, I guess someone had too many lemon drops." Regulus stifled a giggle when Dumbledore looked over at them.

_[CHORUS]_

_I want to tell you about_

_A little secret_

_Professor Lupin_

"What's the secret?!" Sirius screamed.

"Really, Padfoot, you are so dumb!" If looks could kill Remus would've been sent to Azkaban for the look he sent Sirius.

_I'm sure that Dumbledore_

_Wouldn't approve_

_Of the crush I have_

_On a former teacher_

"Oh that's the secret!" Sirius exclaimed. Everyone stared him in exasperation.

_What can I say_

_I guess werewolves are kind of cute_

All the Slytherins and Gryffindors, except Severus, Lilly, James, Sirius, Peter, and Dumbledore, yelled, "WHAT! We're at school with a WEREWOLF!"

"That makes so much sense," Frank exclaimed smiling warily at Remus.

"Old man, why did you let him into this school?!" Bellatrix screamed.

"Miss Black, Mister Lupin is not a threat to any student at this school. We make sure he is isolated and safe during his transformations. As I already said he is not a threat. If he was I assure you he would not be here," Dumbledore explained calmly. Remus shrunk under the glares sent his way. James, Sirius, Lilly, and Peter sat next to him and glared at the other kids. Reus sent a small smile their way.

_Now I can see why_

_They sacked the other Dark Arts teachers_

_You know it kind of makes sense_

"The end of another interesting song," Dumbledore commented lightly, "I wonder what song will be next."

"Let's hope it doesn't reveal as many secrets as this one did," Remus muttered and flinched at the glares he got.

"Nothing can be as bad as a love song to Lupin," Severus muttered under his breath. He spoke to soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not writing for a long time. Spottedmask was banned from going to Little M1's house, so we weren't able to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter! We don't own Harry Potter or the Song though we wish we did.**

The screen glowed with the words "The Prince's Tale." Severus paled and Lily glanced at him wondering exactly what this song would bring up.

**Snape**

_I see you there_

_Wind blows your hair_

_As you swing_

Bellatrix chuckled, "You have a nice voice, Sev, but stalker much." She smirked when Severus glared at her.

_And I'm ten years old_

_And you're beautiful_

_As you swing_

Bellatrix laughed, "More stalker vibes!" This time Lily glared at her while James glared at Severus.

**Lily**

_You tell me I'm_

_A witch and I fly_

_Off the swing_

"I flew off the swing and then he told me I was a witch. Get it right people!" Lily snapped.

_My sister's scared_

Lily snorted, "More like jealous."

_But I am prepared_

"Prepared for what?" Sirius asked. Everyone ignored him like usual

**Both**

_To try to make magic_

_With you_

"They mean the friendship magic, right?" Regulus asked.

"YES!" Lily and Severus screamed.

_My magical childhood friend_

_Somebody that I can depend on_

_To help me_

_Depend on to hold me_

_And I_

_Think I would die_

_Without you_

"That's really sweet," Narcissa cooed. Lucius rolled his eyes while Regulus stifled a giggle.

**Snape**

_I see you there_

_Green eyes, auburn hair_

_At Hogwarts_

"Still a bit stalkerish, Sev," Bellatrix grinned as she dodged the pillow launched at her.

_I'm fifteen years old_

_And you're beautiful_

_At Hogwarts_

James growled under his breath and shot a death glare at Severus.

**Lily**

_Nobody likes you_

_But I will stay true_

_At Hogwarts_

Lily looked down sadly. She hadn't stayed true the entire time, but Severus also was to fault for that one. She was still mad at him for calling her mudblood.

_James taunts and jeers_

"Hey James you got into the song!" Sirius cheered.

"He got into the song for being an arrogant toerag! That is not a good thing!" Lily glared at Sirius and James.

_But I keep you near_

_And try to make magic_

**Both**

_With you_

"Again what kind of magic do they mean? Is it the friendship kind? Why won't they tell us?" Regulus sounded hysterical.

"Calm down Regulus, I'm sure it is just the friendship one," Lucius reassured the younger Slytherin.

_My magical childhood friend_

_Somebody that I can depend on_

_To help me_

_Depend on to hold me_

_and I think I would_

**Snape**

_die_

_Without you_

Sirius, "Nice instrumental part!"

_I'm sorry!_

**Lily**

_Save your breath!_

**Snape**

_I didn't mean to call you_

**Both**

_Mudblood_

"Oh it's that day," Lily muttered.

**Lily**

_You didn't mean to call me mudblood_

**Snape**

_It just sort of_

**Both**

_Slipped out_

**Lily**

_Didn't it? Well Severus get out!_

Severus looked down sadly. He still felt bad about that, but there was no way to change the past.

**Snape**

_You don't mean that!_

**Lily**

_Don't I?_

_I've made excuses for you for years!_

_But now I know you've made your choice._

_And you have chosen evil._

Bellatrix sneered, "A little dramatic there, Lily."

"Shut up, I didn't say that in real life," Lily snapped.

"There is no such thing as evil there is just various shades of gray," Dumbledore commented.

_"__You just can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"_

"However I did say that," Lily added.

**Snape**

_I'm all alone_

_Cannot atone_

_For all I've done_

_So I_

_Serve You-Know-Who_

"Wait I did what?!" Severus asked staring at the screen.

"You joined the death eaters," Bellatrix said, they're not that bad," a tinge of craziness entered her voice. Sirius made the crazy symbol behind her back. Sadly no one could disagree.

_Evil through and through_

_Can't be undone_

_I'm twenty years old_

_And you're beautiful_

_Though you're not here_

_This prophecy_

_Predicts that he_

_Will kill you, James, and Harry_

"I don't like that prophecy, and who is this Harry kid?" Sirius asked.

"I'm predicting that he is Lily and James' kid," Remus said.

"No way," Lily said.

_He couldn't keep you safe, though_

_Dumbledore_

_Couldn't keep you safe so_

_You were killed_

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.

_And I vowed I'd keep your son from harm_

"Darn it, I have a child with Potter!" Lily screamed. James looked like Christmas had come early.

_Working as a spy for_

_Dumbledore_

_Working as a spy for_

_Sixteen years_

"Now I'm spy?" Severus asked.

"Apparently, you have a very interesting life, Sev," Bellatrix said.

_Wish that I had died then_

_In your stead_

"Now I'm suicidal, that's great. I have a terrific future," Severus noted.

_And then one day I finally I learned the truth_

_Everything I'd done for you—for Harry_

_Had been done for naught_

"What does that mean?" Lily screeched.

_As hard I tried_

_Harry had to die_

"WHAT?! Why does my son have to die?" Lily cried.

No one knew, and James hugged her, and surprisingly he didn't move away or hit him.

_Always_

_And I'm thirty-eight years old_

"Sev, you're old!" Bellatrix said.

"Thanks, Bella," Severus answered sarcastedly.

"You're welcome, Sev," Bellatrix said cheekily.

Lucius whispered in Regulus' ear, "Five knuts they end up together by the end of the year."

"You're on," Regulus whispered back.

_And you're beautiful_

_Always_

_Always her_

_My magical childhood friend_

_Somebody that she could depend on_

_To help her_

_Depend on to hold her_

_And I Know I will die_

_Without her _

"Is that foreshadowing?" Frank asked.

Severus shuddered, "I really hope not."

**Lily and Severus singing at the same time, Lily is underlined**

_You did your best, Severus__._

_And I will love her._

___And I will forgive you, Severus _

**Both**

_Always_

"That was really sweet at the end," Alice said.

Severus muttered, "That was the worst song ever, and my future sucks more than the present."

"Why does the present suck so much?" Bellatrix asked.

"No reason," Severus said so quickly no one believed him.

"Are your parents fighting again," Lily asked, and Severus gave her a look that said _shut up now_.

"I guess you could call it that," Severus said though his eyes darkened considerably.

"What would you call it?" Lily asked lightly worried.

Severus sighed. He couldn't evade this anymore. "I would call it my dad beating up my mom, and my mom doing nothing to stop him."

Silence answered this and before Lucius could even open his mouth to comment the next started to play.


End file.
